


【翻译】Such a Noble Villain

by Elenastor



Series: 【翻译】Be a Good Boy, Harry [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Extremely Dubious Consent, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-19 14:21:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22212349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elenastor/pseuds/Elenastor
Summary: 授权翻译。哈利和伏地魔在一间教室里，哈利被困在了一把椅子上。然后，因为伏地魔就是伏地魔，于是发生了一些非常诡异惊悚的事情。“这没有完。”伏地魔说。哦，天，不。“很快，会有一天，亲爱的哈利，你会睁开眼睛，而我会就在你的两腿之间。我会得到你的，我亲爱的男孩。你只是推迟了不可避免的事情。”哈利双手攥成了拳头，一股炽热的怒火压倒了他。“我会先杀了你，”他发誓道。“祝你好运。”伏地魔低声说，他那邪恶的嘴角仍然挂着微笑。哈利转身走出教室，砰地一声关上了门。
Relationships: Harry Potter/Tom Riddle, Harry Potter/Tom Riddle | Voldemort, Harry Potter/Voldemort
Series: 【翻译】Be a Good Boy, Harry [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1598962
Kudos: 25





	【翻译】Such a Noble Villain

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Such a Noble Villain](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21314671) by [Run_of_the_mill](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Run_of_the_mill/pseuds/Run_of_the_mill). 



> 原作者的碎碎念：
> 
> 我不知道我怎么了，我干了什么，这文太糟糕了我要和你们一起分担。
> 
> 我只是想写一个作为non-noble villain的伏地魔，标题是讽刺。
> 
> 严重的非自愿成分，但没有真的到rape（因为没有真的车），主要是阴森森地吓人。

“你怕我吗？”

他们在一间废弃的教室里，哈利不知道他是如何进来的，如何穿过了结界。但黑魔王在霍格沃茨。他朝哈利微笑，和蔼而温柔，仿佛这不是最最奇怪的事情，仿佛他们不是注定的死敌，要带来彼此的灭亡。自他们上次见面后，他又重新有了一个鼻子。还有头发。还有他那英俊到令人恼火的脸上的其余部分。

这全错了。

这不是怪物应该有的样子。怪物应该是哈利去年见过的那样。某种半人半蛇的混种。而不是什么英俊多金的帅气老爹。

“我不怕你。”哈利回答，声音里充满了那种正是源于恐惧的坚定。他被困在一张课桌后的椅子上，无论他多么努力地试图站立，也无法离开。“我害怕摄魂怪。我害怕疯狗。我害怕巨型蜘蛛。我害怕火龙。我不怕你。我恨你。”

“真勇敢。”伏地魔说。他慢悠悠地走到哈利跟前，从苍白纤细的手指上摘下深色的皮手套。“最好是…… _格兰芬多！_ ”他自己先轻声笑了起来，像是他讲了一个极好笑的笑话。哈利完全不觉得好笑。他咬紧牙关，咬到牙齿发痛，竭力不让自己吐出几乎要溢出喉咙的尖利反驳。年复一年地与这个疯子联系在一起，他积压了许多话可说。也许，伏地魔能从他的眼睛里看出来。他笑得更灿烂了。伏地魔在哈利的课桌前跪下，交叉双臂，将下巴搁在上面，盯着哈利，目不转睛。

“你想要什么？”哈利问道，黑魔王的行为让他茫然不知所措。“为什么我还没有死？”

“我不是来杀你的。”伏地魔一本正经地说。哈利困惑地皱起眉。然后，他决定他不在乎。

“那么，”他说，“请问我可以走了吗？我还有宵禁需要遵守。”

“当你决定半夜溜出你的小小塔楼来散步时，”伏地魔指出，“宵禁似乎无关紧要。”

“好吧，现在它要紧了！”哈利愤愤回道。“有个危险的精神病在校园里呢。”

“好像是这样，是不是？”伏地魔说。他似乎并没有生气。事实上，他看起来对这描述感觉挺愉悦。“这样危险的时刻不适合小男孩独自外出。”哈利讨厌这个，他讨厌别人叫他小男孩，因为这正是他。一个混进了一场大人战争中的小男孩。他不想要这个把他拖进这场混乱的人来提醒他。

“如果你知道，”哈利嘶声道，“那就放我走。”他再一次地试着站起来，但发现自己仍然被那张愚蠢的椅子困着。

“我想要点什么，哈利。”伏地魔说。当然了。哈利翻了个白眼。

“怎么？”哈利催道。“赶紧说。”

“给我一个吻。”这让哈利突然僵住了。他望着伏地魔，感觉自己越来越像是一只被车灯照到的鹿。

“什么？”哈利说。“我？ _为什么？_ ”

“你，是的。”伏地魔肯定地说。“没有为什么。只是今天晚上，我醒过来，忽然有这样一种奇怪的、 _强烈的_ 欲望，需要做点什么事， _任何事_ ，任何可怕的坏事。我坐在书房里，想啊想，想啊想：我还没有犯下过什么样的恶行呢？我屠戮过，折磨过，绑架过，毒杀过。天底下所有的坏事，我都做过。我还没有做过什么呢？然后我忽然想到……我还没有伤害过一个孩子。”

“什么——什么意思？”哈利问。这简直太荒谬了。哈利确定无疑地知道，伏地魔在他强大的时候，曾经肆无忌惮地杀害过男人、女人和孩子。他在伤害除了 _他自己_ 之外的其他人时，从来没有做过额外的区分，哈利如此说了。

“哦，哈利。”伏地魔轻声笑道。“你多甜啊。多天真啊。你真的不明白我在说什么吗？还是你只是不愿去想它？”于是，哈利恍然明白了伏地魔的意思。这是如此不可言说的恐怖，哈利开始倍加奋力地试图挣脱椅子。 _小男孩_ ，伏地魔刚才这样叫他。

_小男孩。_

“你——你不能这么做。”哈利说。“你不是那样的怪物。”

“你怎么知道？”伏地魔问道。他站起来，绕过桌子，在哈利的肩膀旁边站定。“你怎么知道我是哪样的怪物？”

“你不是一个 _恋童癖_ 。”哈利说。他在试图说服他自己，他知道。他完全不知道伏地魔是什么样的怪物。那又怎样，如果他从没听说过他强奸什么人又怎么样？这并不意味着伏地魔从来没有这样做过。就在此时此刻，哈利才意识到他在心里将伏地魔塑造成了某种高贵的坏人。一个邪恶的人，是的。但不是那种哈利连想都不敢想的邪恶。

“我不是一个恋童癖。”伏地魔赞同道。但是，在哈利有机会松一口气之前，他又补充道：”但大多数儿童强奸犯都不是恋童癖。”

“那怎么会——”

“强奸不是关于欲望，哈利。”他解释道，仿佛他是一名老师，正在试图让一个特别愚蠢的学生理解一个格外复杂的问题。“它是关于 _力量_ 。我让你屈服的力量。我从你那里夺走你不愿给出的东西的力量。我是强者，因此，我会夺取。你是弱者，因此，你会退让。”

“我 _不会_ 。”哈利驳斥。“我宁愿死。”

“啊。”伏地魔坐在桌子上，说道。“这 _正是_ 让我更想这么做的原因。”

“你个混蛋。（You bastard.）”哈利低声说。

“我的父母结婚了。”*①伏地魔说。他伸手去摸哈利的脸，但哈利试图躲开。不幸的是，哈利在椅子上只能退开那么远，最终，伏地魔的手指碰到了他的脸颊。伏地魔收回的手指带上了哈利的泪水。“你的眼泪很诱人。”

“请不要。”哈利恳求道。

“好吧。”伏地魔说着，对哈利微笑。“但我真的想要那个吻。一份奖赏，我相信。为克制我自己。”天。多么恶心。哈利能感觉到自己哭得更厉害了。但他点头了。在他所受到的威胁面前，一个吻根本算不了什么。“好男孩。”伏地魔抓住他的肩膀，把他从椅子上拉了起来。他搂住哈利的腰，等待着。

“你太高了。”哈利说，他伸长了脖子。“坐下。”

“要求真多。”伏地魔得意地笑着。但他还是坐了下来，将哈利拉近，直到他站在年长的男人张开的双腿之间。哈利慢慢地举起颤抖的双手，落到这怪物的脸颊上，深深地吸了一口气。他蜻蜓点水般快速地啄了一下，然后试图退开。

“这可不行。”伏地魔说。他的一只手插在哈利的头发里，让他贴近伏地魔的脸。

“放开。”哈利说，推了推伏地魔的肩膀。“你说了一个吻。”

“我说的不是一个雏儿的吻。”伏地魔翻了个白眼，说道。“过来。”突然间，哈利被亲上了，张嘴的那种。不。“亲”是错误的用词。他正在被人狠狠吻到神魂出窍。*②被一个成年人。

被杀害他父母的凶手。

这一切太可怕了，这让哈利流下泪来。时间一分一秒地过去，伏地魔并没有放开。事实上，他把他们的身体压得更紧了。他猛地站起来，将哈利抱离地面。哈利本能地抬起双腿，环住伏地魔的腰。终于，就在哈利开始觉得自己快要被亲吻至死的时候，伏地魔放开了他的嘴巴，容许哈利深深地呼吸，缓过一口气来。

“ _这_ ，”伏地魔说，“才是一个恰当的吻。”哈利咳嗽着，瞪着他。

“如果你得到了你想要的，”哈利喘着气，“放下我，让我走。”

“还有一件事，亲爱的。”伏地魔笑起来。

“你说了只是一个吻。”哈利抗议道。他挣扎着，试图让伏地魔放开拦在哈利屁股上的手。但这没有用。男人的手很稳。

“我撒谎了。”伏地魔说。“多令人惊讶啊。”冰冷的恐惧又回来了。梅林，请不要。

“求你，”哈利乞求道。“求你，求你，求你。不要这样做。”他在伏地魔的怀里扭动、挣扎，想从他的怀抱中挣脱出来。

“我不会强奸你的。”伏地魔说，他啧了一声，“不要让自己惹人讨厌。”

“那你想要 _什么_ ？”哈利问道。他随着每一分一秒的过去更加疲惫，他 _需要_ 离开这个魔鬼。

“摸摸我。”伏地魔说。

“什么？”

“在我两腿中间。”伏地魔解释道。“我想让你摸摸我，亲自感受一下，你对我做了些什么。”

“不——”哈利哀呼。“ _求你。_ 我不想。我只想回去睡觉。让我走。让我走！”

“做个好孩子。”伏地魔压低声音。他在哈利的脸颊上轻轻地吻了一下。这让他感觉很脏。“按我说的做。然后你可以走。拒绝嘛……我想你知道如果你不服从会发生什么。”进退两难。哈利的哭泣变成了放声抽噎，他试图找出最好的办法。或者，更准确地说，是最不糟糕的办法。

“好吧。”哈利终于说。“让我下来。我不能在这里做。”于是，伏地魔放下了他。他用袖子的边缘轻柔地擦去哈利脸上的泪水和鼻涕。

“好孩子。”伏地魔说道，亲吻哈利的头顶。哈利心不在焉地点了点头，努力让自己照吩咐的去做。

“你能——你能强迫我吗？”哈利问。

“当然，亲爱的。”伏地魔说。“你如此可爱地请求了。”他抓住哈利的手腕，往前拉去。“会感觉很好的。我保证。”

感觉并不好。

哈利只是隔着裤子摸了摸伏地魔，然后他已经又开始大哭了。这糟透了。伏地魔硬着。哈利能感觉到，这糟糕极了。他还要这样多久？要多久才可以放手？

“你怕我吗，哈利？”伏地魔问道，脸上露出胜利的笑容。

“是的。”哈利勉强忍住泪水，艰难地回答。

“很好，”伏地魔说。他松开哈利的手。哈利立刻转身跑开了。但是他在门口被拦住了。

“又怎么？！”哈利尖叫道。他感到沮丧，感到害怕，他需要尽快离开这里。

“别无礼。”伏地魔责备道。

“抱歉。”哈利咬着牙说。他知道如果他惹到了黑魔王结果会是怎样。他负担不起。

“好多了。”伏地魔对自己点点头，说道。“我只是想让你明白一件事。”

“什么？”哈利问。

“这没有完。”伏地魔说。 _哦，天，不。_ “很快，会有一天，亲爱的哈利，你会睁开眼睛，而我会就在你的两腿之间。我 _会_ 得到你的，我亲爱的男孩。你只是推迟了不可避免的事情。”哈利双手攥成了拳头，一股炽热的怒火压倒了他。

“我会先杀了你，”他发誓道。

“祝你好运。”伏地魔低声说，他那邪恶的嘴角仍然挂着微笑。哈利转身走出教室，砰地一声关上了门。

**Author's Note:**

> ①：上一句哈利说的是“You bastard.” bastard骂人用的时候一般翻译成“杂种”“混蛋”，但它还有私生子的意思。
> 
> ②：这里的用词是snog，相对于前面的kiss要激烈得多。


End file.
